Tony Starks sick day
by epicanimefan
Summary: Tony Stark has a mild cold. It's a huge deal to Steve Rodgers though. He will do whetever it takes to get his boyfriend back on his feet again, well almost anything. It's hard being Tony's personal nurse- "I'm not your nurse Tony!" "Yes you are." Short Stony story. StevexTony


Tony Stark's Sick Day

**Disclaimer**

**StevexTony **

His eyes opened slowly. The room appeared blurry and way too bright. He almost spoke out when he suddenly noticed that his throat was dry. The brunette wanted to sit up, but at the same time he didn't want to move an inch. He felt a bit dizzy. Another problem was that he couldn't decide if the temperature was really hot or really cold.

"Tony? You awake, baby?"

That's the voice. That's the voice Tony loved to wake up hearing every day. Even when the voice was scolding him, or being bashful that was still his favorite voice in the whole universe. That's the only voice that would make him roll over and fully open his eyes to look at the beautiful face speaking to him. That's his favorite voice.

Steve sat right next to Tony on the bed. He smiled down and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I-"Tony started to say but his dry throat stopped him. Well, that and his throat felt sore.

"You want a drink of water?" Steve asked picking up a glass on their nightstand next to the head of the king size bed. "Here."

Tony propped himself up with his elbow. He grasped the glass and chugged down the whole drink. Oh god it was fucking delicious. It was felt cold and soothing on his tongue and throat.

"Damn was that was refreshing," Tony said with his voice sounding hoarse.

Steve lightly chuckled to himself. "How do you feel?"

"Well, this isn't the worst hangover I've ever had," Tony said bluntly. When he saw Steve's expression change to a more serious, but not Captain America serious, he knew that that was the wrong answer. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I know I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. I should have listened to you." Steve's expression still didn't change. "Okay what do I have to say to in order for you stop making that face?"

"You really have no idea that you're sick."

Tony took a moment to comprehend the situation. Sick. That didn't seem right, but neither did a hangover. If Tony was hung-over then Steve would never help him. Wait, did he drink around Steve last night? It started to hurt Tony's head from thinking about it so much.

"Right. I'm sick. Of course I knew I just wanted to make you laugh."

Steve did exactly that, which made Tony smile. "Idiot," the captain whispered as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, but retreated very quickly replacing his lips with the back of his hand. "I think your temperature went up. I'll be right back I'm going to go grab the thermometer." Steve stood up and started to leave until he heard:

"Wait!"

Then he turned around to answer the call.

Tony had on his famous wicked grin. "Does this mean that you're my nurse?"

Steve rolled his eyes as he turned around trying to leave again until:

"Wait!"

The captain sighed. He couldn't resist the sore voice beaconing to him. He turned back around.

"Can you get me another glass of water?"

"Sure," Steve said walking back over to grab the glass that Tony was still holding. Finally, and successfully, walking out of the room.

Tony fully sat up and leaned back in satisfaction. _'He's defiantly my nurse.' _The billionaire tried to laugh, but instead he started coughing. _'Maybe I really am sick? No way. I'm Tony Stark. I don't get sick.'_ As soon as he thought that, the brunette sneezed… twice. '_Shit.'_

Steve walked back into the room setting down a glass of water, a little white pill down, and a box of tissues, he must have heard the sneezes, on the nightstand. He turned over to Tony with the thermometer in his hand. "Open your mouth."

"That's my line," Tony said smiling. Steve smiled, but also rolled his eyes. Of course Tony could never lose his sense of humor.

The captain stuck the thermometer in his boyfriend's mouth.

Tony thought more about being sick. He knew that Steve got every kind of sickness out there, but still managed through it all. Tony could tell that Steve would take this seriously.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked interrupting Tony's thoughts.

"Nope."

"If you get hungry let me know," Steve didn't want to have to force Tony to eat because that would just end in a huge mess. He also didn't want the billionaire to eat nothing at all.

"Thanks." Tony eyed the white pill on the nightstand. "What's that for?"

"Hm? Oh that's just an aspirin I want you to take after I get your temperature." Steve slipped out the thermometer. He had a disappointing look on his face when he read the temperature like when you think you get a really good grade on a test, but when you get it back it's the total opposite of what you wanted. "102.6. Take that aspirin, I'll be right back," With that the captain walk off into their bathroom conjoined into their room.

Tony grabbed the little pill and popped it into his mouth washing it down with the water. Again, the water tasted like it came from the Gods. Maybe Thor dropped it off? It could have some weird Asgardian mystical healing powers.

Steve came back and sat next to Tony putting a damp washcloth on his head.

"Nurse."

"I'm not your nurse."

"Party pooper. Anyway, when was I diagnosed as sick?"

"When I woke up and did my morning routine. Then when I went to wake you up your forehead was really warm and you were looking pale. I somehow got the instinct that it wasn't a hangover."

Maybe Steve did see him drink last night.

"Since I didn't get drunk, I want some scotch."

"No."

"You're a terrible nurse."

"I would be terrible nurse if I did get you scotch. Also, I'm not your nurse!" The captain started to get a bit annoyed.

"What if I pay you to be my nurse?"

"No."

Tony huffed clearly dissatisfied with all the replies he's been getting. He decided to try a different approach.

Tony scooted closer to Steve. "Steve?" He asked looking cutely up at his boyfriend. "Can I at least have a kiss?"

Steve hummed and smiled to himself in delight. He knew this approach too well. "No."

That was once again the answer Tony didn't want.

"Come on! It's not like you're going to get sick anyway," Tony would have said yelling if his throat didn't hurt so bad and his voice wasn't so hoarse. "I remember that you told me before you got the serum, you could get sick at the drop of a hat! After you got it, you were immune to getting sick and any kind of disease. So, don't you even try to give me that 'I'll get sick' bullshit!"

Steve's smiled faded. "The only reason I wasn't going to kiss you was because if you were drinking then your breath will reek of scotch. It's disgusting."

"…Oh."

Steve sighed and crossed his arms. "You always jump to conclusions."

"I don't always jump to conclusions," Tony scuffed crossing his arms just like Steve.

"What about that time Thor and I went on a mission in Artic and you thought I was cheating on you when we didn't come back at our designated time?"

"I did not think you were cheating. You just don't have a good record of being in the icy snow."

"Then why did you fly down in the suit yelling 'Thor you whore! You are not taking away one of our country's sexiest superhero! Especially not the one with the best ass! He's mine!' Then proceeded to fire at us?" The captain said in surprising calm voice, but rising his voice when he repeated what Tony said.

Tony looked at Steve with a blank face, and his voice had no emotion, almost as if he was machine, when he said, "Tony Stark is not going to comment."

"Don't start that."

"Tony Stark doesn't know what Steve Rodgers is talking about."

"Are you seriously going to talk in third person?"

"Tony bets a glass of scotch that he can get Steve to talk in third person."

Tony smiled at himself as he sat up to get at the same level as Steve. Well, as close he could get. He had this whole conversation played out in his head. By the end he should get his way like he always does… at least most of the time.

"Tony Stark still wants a kiss from Steve Rodgers," Tony said puckering his lips, only to have them being pushed up against a strong muscular hand.

Steve smiled casually at the billionaire.

"Tony will take that as a 'no'.

Again, all Steve did was smile.

'What is he doing?' Tony thought. 'He should have made some disagreeing comment, or even a lame excuse on why not to. Why is he sitting there smiling…? No. No. No. No. No! He can't be! He's not! He's giving me the fucking silent treatment!'

Tony looked sternly at the captain, who smiled back happily in reply. The billionaire had figured out his plan.

"Steve is not giving Tony the silent treatment!" He said as loud as he could with his hoarse voice.

The blond stood up and walked away, not even glancing back. Of course when that happened Tony had to go after him, dragging his thick blanket behind him because he knew his boyfriend hated it when he did that.

Steve and Tony both did little things that drove each other off a cliff. For Steve, many things would drive him crazy. For example: When people couldn't follow simple orders, when his clothes would 'magically' shrink in the washer, or when people would use incorrect grammar, in this case, talking in third person. Now Tony didn't have many things that annoyed him, or at least he didn't show that they annoyed him. He hated when tabloid people would run up to him and ask him about his and Steve's relationship, or when Steve told him that he was too 'machine dependent.' What he really hated most of all was the silent treatment, especially when Steve was the one who was giving it to him. Did he mention who his favorite voice was? So, you can imagine how much they irritated each other right now.

Tony followed Steve into the kitchen. He sat on a stool, while his boyfriend was mixing together strawberries, bananas, and orange juice in a blender. Steve was happy when Tony had showed him smoothies, and how blenders worked. It was on Steve's list of favorite things about the twenty first century. When the smoothie was nice and pink, Steve poured it into a two tall glasses.

The captain turned around and gave a glass to Tony. Maybe he wasn't getting the complete silent treatment. The billionaire accepted it, and took a gulp out of it. It tasted even better than the Asgardian water. It was cold, delicious, and the sent alone could make your mouth water.

"Tony thinks it's delicious," He said not showing any signs of emotion. It was very hard for him not to hold back a satisfied smile. Except Steve could see how much he enjoyed it in his eyes.

Tony kept drinking the pink beverage in silence with Steve, who wasn't even looking at him anymore. Steve was leaning against the counter with his back turned toward Tony. The silence was getting to Tony. He never enjoyed quietness that much. He always wanted some sort of noise going on in the background, a reason why he did not like libraries. The billionaire decided to end it.

"I'll stop talking in third person, if you stop giving me the silent treatment."

Steve smiled and turned back around to face his boyfriend. "I wasn't giving you the full silent treatment."

The full treatment is Steve completely ignoring Tony to the point where the billionaire would latch on to him like a vacuum hose, and Steve would act like nothing was there. The captain would stand up and walk with Tony holding to him as if his life depended on it with no problems. It was easy considering Tony was light weight to the strong super solider.

Tony knew that Steve wouldn't give him the full silent treatment because he was sick. "That wouldn't have been nice," he said slightly pouting. "Hey Stevie, I'm hungry. Also, can you make me another smoothie?" he asked holding up his empty glass to the solider as if he was Tony's personal waiter.

Steve was relieved that his boyfriend wanted something to eat. He thought that he would have to hold Tony down and force him to eat. Captain America pinning Iron Man against a wall, and forcing soup down his throat would not have been a good combination.

"What do you want to eat?" Steve asked crouching down to Tony's level, while taking to him in a loving parent type of way. Sometimes the solider felt as if he was the parent in the relationship. Always watching over Tony, and taking care of him.

"I feel like eating cereal. I never eat any cereal, but for some odd reason I have a craving for it. Is that weird? It's weird."

Steve chuckled at Tony answering his own question. "What kind of cereal do you want?"

"Steve! I need an M! And another S!" Tony shouted to Steve who was less than six feet away from him. His voice finally came back to him, but his throat was scratchy.

Steve had given Tony alphabet cereal, which took a totally different direction. The billionaire decided to not pour milk into the bowl, but instead make out words with it. Steve should have seen that coming from Tony Stark. Tony was always trying to make something, and he worked very well with what he got. So far he spelled out 'Tony Stark,' 'Iron Man,' 'Avengers,' 'billionaire,' 'genius,' and 'Jarvis.'

"Eat it Tony!" Steve yelled back. He was getting frustrated that the billionaire was acting like a child. Again, Steve was the parent in the relationship.

Tony smirked at Steve, "That's my line."

Steve may have been irritated, but he still walked into the kitchen to retrieve the box of cereal. However, he did smack Tony on the back of the head, but not hard enough to hurt him. He handed the box to Tony looking over at the other words he had already made.

"What are you spelling now?"

Tony had his hand deep into the box, he slightly had his tongue hanging out trying to grab the M he just saw. He focused back on Steve with a wide grin on his face. "Captain America has the sexiest ass."

Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Master Rodgers," JARVIS chimed in. "The clothes you have put in the dryer are done, Sir."

"Thank you JAVIS," Steve replied happily to the faceless al.

Every time Steve would say 'Please,' or 'Thank you' to any of Tony's robots he would think 'Polite Mother Fucker.' At the same time though, he would think of Steve as an absolute sweetheart. Another thing that made him love Steve.

"I'm going to fold the laundry. If you need me, have JARVIS get me," Steve said to Tony as he worked hard finishing his newest creation. It would be one of his favorites so far. Steve smiled to himself at how creative Tony was. A man who could turn a rock into a miniature airplane; that could fly. Then he walked out of the room.

Steve had folded the laundry, and put it away in his and Tony's room. He started to go back into the room where he had left the billionaire with his cereal. The captain didn't think that he actually ate a single letter. It looks like Captain America just might have to force feed Iron Man after all.

When Steve had walked into the room, he found his boyfriend asleep on the table with his head resting on top of his crossed arms. Steve almost let out an 'aww' at the sight. Tony was so cute still in his pajama pants and white tank top with the blanket over him. Most things Tony did were cute to Steve.

Steve walked over about to pick up Tony and carry back into their room as if he were a damsel in distress, when he noticed something off to side that he spelled out with the cereal. It read: 'I am madly in love with Steve Rodgers.'

Steve smiled even bigger. He picked up the billionaire along with the blanket bridal style, and carried them to their bedroom. He gently laid Tony down. The captain decided to sit next to Tony, and marvel at his beautiful features. Steve pushed a few hairs aside before he kissed Tony's temple.

"I love you more," he whispered.

"That's impossible."

Steve almost jumped when he heard the mumble. He looked at Tony, who had one eye open.

"You weren't sleeping," Steve said making it sound more like a statement than a question.

Tony opened both eyes and gazed at Steve. "I was tired, but I didn't want to get up. I decided to rest. You walked in, and thought I was asleep. I went along with it because you kissed my forehead."

"That's it?" Steve asked thinking there was more behind it. "Are you sure you wouldn't be embarrassed about me reading it, but you wanted to show it to me? You figured that if you acted as if you were asleep I would just think it was an adorable gesture of love."

Tony looked at Steve sheepishly. He had a slight blush on his face, but he brought the blanket up to face so that Steve wouldn't notice. He muttered a soft, "No," but was obviously lying.

A lie that Steve detected. Instead of calling his boyfriend out on it, the solider kissed his forehead again. "Whatever you say, honey."

Steve was about to get up before a hand caught him by the shirt.

"What do you want?" Steve was going to make Tony say. It was pay back for pretending to be asleep.

Tony frowned because he knew that Steve knew what he wanted. He also knew that he would have to say it. "I want you to stay."

Steve shifted so that he was at the same eye level as Tony. He kicked off his shoes, and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend. He cuddled close to Tony gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Now, you can't get up unless you are making me another smoothie."

"Haven't you had four already?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"I'm going for a record. Besides, I thought you would enjoy me drinking more healthy stuff. If you don't, then I want a glass of scotch."

"No."

"Back to square one."

Tony and Steve both chuckled at that.

"How about we just fall asleep?"

"I could do that, only if you kiss me."

"We really are back to square one," Steve said. He leaned in and finally gave Tony a little kiss on the lips. He could almost swear that he heard Tony give a little squeak right before they kissed. "I was right you're breath does reek."

"Whatever you say nurse," Tony said with a smile on his lips. Nothing could make him frown now because he got his kiss.

"I'm still not your nurse."

"You still have that ridiculous idea in your head. After everything you have done for me today you don't think you're my nurse?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve knew he was right. "I guess I resembled a nurse a bit."

Tony grinned saying, "I told you."

"Shut up," Steve said and held the billionaire closer to him.

Tony closed his eyes, and let out a small, "Thank you, Steve. I love you."

"I love you too Tony," Steve said letting them both drift asleep in a warm embrace.


End file.
